


A Little Special

by Archangel0Lucifer



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Sex, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Speech Disorders, Tails, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel0Lucifer/pseuds/Archangel0Lucifer
Summary: A story about Special Ghoul and Sister Alicia Oglesby (original character).After a brief introduction in the hallway, Special hopes to run into the sister that caught his attention. He finds her and discovers her attentions were nabbed too.A spin off of What's This? A Ghost Story.





	1. Alicia Oglesby

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked if I'd do a sexy one shot with Special and since it's difficult for me to say no, here it is.
> 
> It's not going to be lengthy, like the fic it spins off from but it will be multi-chapter. (2 or 3 tops).
> 
> I hope that it makes Sister Alicia more likable. I like her. And I hope it's not too terrible a fic. 
> 
> Thanks to those who take the time to read it.

Special Ghoul was sitting at a table towards the front of the dining room. He was surrounded by other ghouls and a small handful of brothers and sisters. His back was to the wall and his focus was not on his dinner mates, rather a sister that was sitting alone across the room at the back. Without saying anything, Special got up out of his seat, taking his plate piled high with undercooked lamb steaks into his clawed hands and walked across the room. His tail flicked nervously behind him.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked the lonely sister as he stepped into her line of vision.

Her name was Sister Alicia Oglesby. She was a second year novice. She was quite short, standing just shy of five feet tall. She had a round face and messy brown hair. Her eyes were big and wide, a soft brown color, and framed in thick dark lashes. Her button nose was small and round and her mouth looked slightly too large to match the rest of her features. Her build was on the stocky side and her manner of dress was not quite modest but she opted to show less skin than a few of the other sisters in the church. The young woman was rather shy and anxious, her shyness made worse because of a life long stutter that prompted teasing quite often. Special and her had met briefly that morning, introduced by Cardinal Copia.

“Oh, um. H-hello Sp-special.” She said. “N-no. It is, um, it is f-free.”

“Thank you Sister Alicia.” The ghoul said and set his plate down on the table before taking the seat.

“Th-that looks, um, th-that looks a b-bit underdone.” She said, pointing to the food on his plate.

“You think so?” Special asked. “Here I was thinking that they cooked it too much.” He smiled at her from under his mask. It lit up his eyes.

“I, um, I like th-things we-well d-done.” She said, smiling back.

“Eww.” He whispered and tilted his mask up just enough to cram a chunk of the nearly raw meat into his mouth. He chewed with his mouth open. It didn't phase the young woman.

“So why are you sitting here alone Sister Alicia?” Special asked, taking another chunk of lamb into his mouth.

“Oh, um, I eat s-slowly. My-my fr-friends h-have gone a-already.” She answered.

“They did not stick around for dessert?” The ghoul said, unable to understand that. After raw meat and coffee, dessert was his favorite thing. Unless it was ice cream. He hated ice cream.

“Y-yes. Th-they said th-that th-they had something to do.” Alicia replied.

“They sound like bad friends. I would have at least waited until you were done before running off.” He said, poking his black tongue out and licking his lips clean.

“Oh, oh um no. No, th-they are great p-people Sp-special. I, um, I told th-them to ju-just go.” She whispered, staring at his mouth. She was fascinated, having never seen a ghoul partially unmasked.

“Okay. Then that does not seem so bad.” He said. “I will stay with you for dessert if you want the company.”

“I, um, th-thank you. I, uh, w-would.” She said and smiled at him.

Alicia went back to eating her chicken and spinach quietly and Special scarfed down the rest of his lamb. When they had finished, the ghoul took both their plates and carried them over to the wash bin. He set them inside and made his way over to the dessert tray. He picked out two pieces of chocolate cake, topped with whipped cream and little chocolate covered espresso beans. It was his favorite dessert of all.

“There is plain vanilla cake up there too, and some strawberries.” Special said as he returned to the table and set one piece in front of the sister.

“Oh, n-no. I, um, I really like ch-chocolate.” Alicia replied with a grin and picked up her fork. “Th-this is p-perfect.”

Special smiled back, mask still up so she could see his sharp fangs and his toothy smile. “I am going back up to get a coffee, would you like one?” He said.

“Um, a a-tea would b-be nice.” She replied. “I c-can get it, m-myself.”

“No, no you sit here, pretty Sister Alicia. I will get you your tea. What do you put in it?”

Sister Alicia blushed at the pretty comment. She looked at the cake, gathering her wits before turning back to the ghoul. “Um, ju-just a l-little m-milk and um, a l-lot of s-sugar.” She said.

“You take your tea sweet, just like you Sister Alicia.” Special said and put his hand on her shoulder. “I will be right back.”

Special practically bounced off to fetch the drinks, leaving the sister to sit there, blushing profusely. She sat up a little straighter and worked to neaten her hair that was visible under her veil. She hadn't expected to run into the ghoul again so soon, much less actually have him approach her. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't been thinking about him for most of the day. She just loved the color and cheerfulness of his eyes and his brief, but sweet words had left her tickled. She let her mind start to wander while she waited for him to return.

“One tea and one coffee!” Special exclaimed and plunked back into the empty chair. He passed the tea to Alicia who thanked him for it.

They ate their cake without a word, humming happily at how delicious it was. Sister Alicia giggled quietly.

“What is so funny?” Special asked, leaning his arms on the table top.

“Y-you, um, y-you have wh-whipped c-cream all over y-your f-face.” She replied, reaching out to wipe away the mess from his lips. She giggled at her own action.

“I have been told I am a bit of a mess.” Special said with a smile. “I am sorry.”

“N-no, d-don't s-say you're s-sorry. I, um, I th-think th-the m-messy l-look suits y-you.” She said. It was a bit weird to say, but Alicia Oglesby was a bit weird herself.

Special felt his cheeks go warm. It took a lot to make the ghoul blush and the sister did it with such few words. A pale red color tinged his grey cheeks.

“Do you have any plans after dinner Sister Alicia?” Special whispered, leaning closer to her, licking some of the whipped cream off his top lip.

“N-not to-tonight, Sp-special Ghoul.” She whispered, watching his tongue. “A, um, a s-small req-quest m-maybe.”

“I take requests.” Special giggled, leaning back to look into her eyes. He'd called her pretty, but really he thought she was much more than that. He thought she was beautiful. When Special found someone that caught his fancy, he often fell hard. As he looked at the blushing woman before him, he immediately forgot that he'd convinced himself that he'd never find someone to make him happy. He wanted Sister Alicia to be the one who made him happy.

“I, um, oh Satan. I, um, th-this may b-be a sh-shot in th-the dark, but, um, w-will y-you take m-me so-somewhere and, um, k-kiss me?” She asked, averting her gaze as she blushed a darker shade of pink. She laughed nervously.

“Absolutely.” Special said, touching her cheek and lifting her chin to meet her gaze again. “I have thought about what it would be like to kiss you.” His hand cupped over her cheek.

“H-have you?” She whispered, leaning into the touch. His fingertips were extremely soft and she felt no indication of his claws.

“I have.” He said. “All day long, pretty Sister Alicia.”

She giggled again and smiled at him. “D-do y-you really th-think I'm p-p-pretty?”

“I think that you are beautiful. The prettiest girl.” He whispered. “If you are done with your tea, I have a place we can go.”

“I, um, I am d-done.” She said. “L-lets g-go.”


	2. She Makes Him Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking off to be alone, Special and Sister Alicia get up to a bit more than kissing.
> 
> Nearly 3,000 words of ghoul/human smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with the first chapter of this story. I'm decently pleased with this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

The part of the church that Special took Sister Alicia to was a mostly secluded area but not necessarily a place others couldn't go. It was the end of a long hallway, where the three walls were lined with large pieces of stained glass. The bright colors of the ancient artworks were glowing softly in the rapidly setting sunlight, sending a rainbow of color across the floor, the two benches and a large, black marble statue of Baphomet. The floor was an equally dark marble, with accents of gold running through it. The area was quiet, set two floors up from the main level. Special liked coming here, his second favorite spot to go when he wanted peace and quiet.

He chose not to bring the sister down to his dormitory, worried it might scare her off. The sub level hall in which the ghouls lived was not often pleasant for humans to visit. Earlier in the day, he had been down in his dorm, cleaning up weeks worth of messes. He had borrowed an ABBA album from Cardinal Copia, dancing along to the music as he cleared up his living space.

“I-it's so b-beautiful up h-here Sp-special.” Sister Alicia whispered, taking her time to look at the elegant stained glass. She walked from each panel to the next, admiring the detail of the fine work.

“Yes it is Sister Alicia.” The ghoul said, walking up to follow her closely. “Have you not come here before?”

She shook her head no and turned to face him, looking up at his masked face. “I, um, I will h-have to m-make th-the effort to c-come back. I-it's r-really lovely.” She said with a smile. Silently, she reached out her hand and touched the side of the silver mask, tracing her fingers over the smooth metal. It felt cool to the touch, quite heavy and well made. She wondered how he could wear such a thing all the time, imagining it must get rather uncomfortable.

Special looked down at her, licking over his lips behind the mask. He wasn't a shy ghoul but something about her made him nervous. It wasn't a bad kind of nervous though. She gave him a fluttery feeling inside his belly and made his heart rate rise. Ghouls typically had a faster heartbeat than humans did, and his was close to double speed.

“C-can I l-lift y-your m-m-mask?” She asked, whispering. Special answered with a nod. Alicia put her hand under the pointed chin and pushed it up, exposing his face almost completely. She touched his lips with curious fingers and felt the ghoul breathe out heavily. She traced down, tugging at the black cloth that covered his chin and neck to expose more of his grey skin. She was bold and confident as she moved her hands to rest against his chest. Pushing up onto her tiptoes, she leaned over and touched his lips with her own.

Special was nervous still, his body shaking, something that he wasn't accustomed to. His belly flipped and he forgot to kiss her back. A small sound, like a mewl, slipped past his lips when she kissed him again. His tail flicked.

Sister Alicia leaned back, setting her feet flat on the floor. “Y-you c-can, y-you can touch me.” She whispered, taking her hands off his chest and reaching for his. She closed her fingers around each of his claws and brought them up to sit at her waist. She smiled when Special gripped her with his fingers, careful to keep his nails retracted.

The ghoul leaned in and kissed the sister that time. His pace was hurried and his manner was sloppy and wet. He slid his hands down to her hips and tightened his grip, nails digging into the bunched fabric of her habit. There was not a lick of doubt that he was an enthusiastic kisser, even if he maybe wasn't all that good at it.

“H-hey, Sp-special.” She giggled, pushing him away. “Y-you should, re-relax, slow d-down.” She whispered. “L-like th-this.” She pushed up onto her toes once more and kissed him slowly, using her tongue but not slobbering all over his face, like he had done to her. Special kissed back, following her lead. It was Alicia that ended the kiss, looking into the ghoul's green eyes.

“C-come s-sit.” She said, tugging his arm and leading him to one of the benches. She sat down next to him and turned her small body to his. She removed his mask fully and set it down beside her. Slowly, she reached up and touched his horns, causing his eyes to flutter and his tail to twitch. She laughed quietly. “A-are th-they sen-sensitive?” She touched them again and Special started mewling. “I, I w-will take th-that as a y-yes.” She smiled.

“I like to have them touched, yes Sister Alicia.” Special sighed, tilting his head forwards. He moaned softly when her lips brushed his again. She continued to stroke over the horns and traced her thumbs around the raised skin around them. She turned her head to deepen the kiss, gliding her tongue over his teeth. Special was quietly panting when she sat back.

“I- um, I've n-never been w-with a g-ghoul b-before.” She whispered, petting back through his black and silver hair with both hands, arms set against his shoulders. She let her fingers graze the tips of his pointed ears and his tail flicked.

Special looked at her, his face had gone serious. “Are you doing this just because of that, Sister Alicia?” He whispered. He didn't want to be used, not again. It happened with the last person he'd been with.

Her face softened at his words. “N-no Sp-special. I, um, I th-think you are s-sweet.” She whispered. “Th-that is wh-why I'm d-doing it.” She smiled at him, running her thumb across his cheekbone.

“Okay. That's good.” The ghoul said. “May I touch your chest Sister Alicia?” He looked at her hopeful.

She laughed and nodded her head. “P-please do.” She whispered and leaned close to kiss him some more. She put her arms around his neck, holding him close as she explored his mouth with her tongue. It was warmer than any other mouth she'd ever kissed and his tongue was slightly damper. He tasted of smoke and ash, but also of coffee and chocolate. It was not an unpleasant flavor. Sister Alicia moaned softly, feeling Special cup his hands over her breasts, gently squeezing them beneath his claws. Her breath caught, and she made a sound almost like a hiccup as his thumb grazed over a nipple. She groaned, letting her head fall back as he started to rub it with more pressure.

Special sought out her lips again, kissing her hungrily as she carded her fingers through his hair. He growled into her mouth, tail flicking as she touched his horns again. He felt his cock swell beneath his clothes and he squeezed her breasts again. “You want more than just these kisses Sister Alicia.” He whispered, dragging his lips down her neck. “I can smell how aroused you are. Will you ask me for more?” He licked up the side of her neck, nibbling behind her ear.

“Y-yes Sp-special.” She whimpered, feeling a longing sensation pulse between her legs. She pressed her thighs tightly together as a shiver ran throughout her body. “Y-yes, wh-what will you offer me?” She asked. It had been a long time since she'd felt this worked up over someone.

“Anything you want, pretty Sister Alicia.” The ghoul said, looking into her gorgeous eyes. He licked over his lips, nostrils flaring as he picked up her strong scent. “I can give you anything you need.”

The sister remained quiet as she pushed the ghoul back into the hardwood arm of the bench. She looked at him, expression needy. She crawled into his lap, feeling he was hard. “I w-want y-your t-touch.” She whispered, taking his hand and leading it under the hem of her skirt.

Once Special had his hand inside her habit, he broke free of her touch and did his own feeling around. He like the way her breath caught when his soft fingertips danced over the softer skin of her thigh. His tail flicked when she gasped, feeling his fingers brush over her damp underwear. He kissed her to drown out her moan as he slipped two fingers past the material and into her slick folds.

“Oh, oh sh-shit Special.” She mumbled against his lips, breathing in little whimpers as he worked his fingers around her clit, purposely avoiding it. Sister Alicia appreciated his delicate approach, very different than his hard and sloppy kisses at first. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Special rested his other hand on her waist, flexing his claws a few times, nails catching in the black fabric of her habit. He caressed her most sensitive area with expertise, drawing more sighs and whimpers. He mewled quite loudly when he felt her small hand close over the bulge in his pants. His tail twitched and he pulled it forward, wrapping it around her wrist.

The sister gasped in surprise, both from the velvety feel of his tail and his sudden attention to her clit. She shuddered in his lap, moaning deeply in his ear as his finger circled her bud of nerves. “O-oh my Sa-satan.” She whispered, unconsciously rocking her hips forward over his hand.

“Sp-special.” She whined, his thumb pressing against her clit and rubbing it in tight, calculated circles. “C-can I, um, c-can I see y-your dick?”

“Yes, pretty Sister Alicia.” The ghoul replied. He pulled his hand away from her center, slipping it out from under the skirt portion of her habit. He looked down at his fingers, glossy with her wetness. He brought them to his lips, licking them with little laps of his tongue. He caught the sister staring at him as he did it. He smiled at her, before putting the digits in his mouth, sucking them clean. He pulled them back out and stretched them out, flexing the claws. “Almost as good as coffee.” The ghoul said.

Sister Alicia laughed quietly. She thought the sweet ghoul just as weird as she was. Her interest in him grew with every single minute they spent together. “Y-you m-must r-really like co-coffee.” She said.

“It is my most favorite thing about living on Earth.” Special replied. “And I think that you could be my second.”

The sister flushed at his words. She missed the feel of his tail around her skin as he pulled it away. Her eyes dropped down, and she watched him as he opened up his fly, hands shaking as he undid the button. She bit her lip in anticipation, wondering what he looked like underneath his clothes. She had seen her fair share of naked men but never a naked ghoul. Unable to stop herself, she helped him lower the zipper and couldn't help the giggle at his choice of underwear, metallic pink boxers.

“Why do you laugh Sister Alicia?” Special asked, looking up at her.

“P-pink?” Was all she said. He nodded and gave a little shrug and smile.

She smiled back and dropped her eyes once more. She could tell, even as the shiny material was covering him, that his cock was basically human in shape. She could also tell by the impressive bulge, that he was significantly larger than average. “P-please let m-me see it.” She whispered, touching him through the boxers. It was hot to the touch, but not unpleasantly so.

The ghoul reached down into his boxers, pulling his cock out for the sister to see. It was longer than any other she had seen before and was of an average thickness. Like the rest of his skin, his cock was greyish in color, darker at the base and fading to a lighter tone, flushed deep red towards the tip. As it was with the rest of his body, Special had no traces of hair other than what grew upon his head.

“Is it to your liking Sister Alicia?” Special asked, biting his lip. “You can tell me the truth if it is not. I will not be offended.”

“I-it's v-very much t-to my liking Sp-special.” She whispered, reaching out to touch it. The ghoul let out another mewl and his tail started to twitch. “H-have p-people a-actually s-said, um, oth-otherwise?”

“They have.” He said, looking down at her hand as it wrapped around his shaft. His eyes closed as she began a slow stroking. “It does not matter to me what anyone else has said. I am, oh Satan, I am glad that you like it Sister.”

“I w-want y-you to k-kiss me a-again.” She whispered, leaning towards him. The pair kissed, softly and Special was whimpering as she worked her hand up and down his shaft. It took a bit of awkward maneuvering but Sister Alicia managed to get her soaked through underwear down and off with the use of one hand. Without missing a beat in her gentle working of the ghoul's cock, she settled high over his lap. “I- I want y-your fingers a-again Special.” She said, gripping his shoulder to hold herself up.

Special used his tail to lift the hem of her skirt and his fingers found their way back to her folds. He started slow, just petting over the apex of her legs, pressing against her heat. His palm settled over the neatly groomed curls as his fingers worked between her folds. He pulled back out and traced two fingers up and down her slit, before dipping inside to collect some of the wetness she produced. He trailed it up towards her clit, starting with a wide and slow motion around it.

“Oh, oh yeah.” She whined as he narrowed his focus and worked his fingers over the sensitive nub. She shuddered as he shifted his attentions lower, slipping two fingers up inside her. Her stroking along his cock faltered as he curled his fingers, pressing right into her g-spot. “F-f-fuck, y-you're good at th-this.”

Special started to groan, her soft fingers paired with the sounds she was making, bringing him closer to completion. His cock was leaking pre-cum, a hazy color in place of clear like a human's would be. The sister was too caught up in the delicious ministrations of his fingers to even notice. He slowly rocked his hips, thrusting his cock between her fingers. He was overcome with the desire to flip her onto her back and fuck her, but wouldn't do so. Not unless she asked and not until they had a condom.

“O-oh my Satan.” Sister Alicia groaned again, as Special curled his fingers again. He pulled them out and worked her clit, fast and hard. She moaned and whimpered, the sounds were getting higher in pitch the closer she got. She felt the muscles inside her body tense and tense, the dizziness and overwhelming pull at the pit of her stomach was growing until it all came crashing over her in a wave. She saw stars and her legs were shaking so hard she fell against him. Her orgasm rocked her to the core, Special's name tearing from her lips as she shuddered and trembled over him, riding out the climax.

Special kept his hand between her legs, trying to work a second climax out of her. He thrust his fingers up inside, pressing hard against her g-spot. He knew he achieved it when her muscles clenched tightly around his fingers and she cried out a wordless sob.

“E-enough.” She whispered, breathless, pushing his hand away. She panted against his throat. She'd abandoned her stroking, overcome with the duo of orgasms. She pressed a kiss to the ghoul's throat. Her hands moved to the side of his face, cupping his cheeks. She looked into his eyes and smiled lazily. “Th-thank you.”

Special nodded and moaned as he sucked her release off his fingers. The taste alone was nearly enough to push him to his own. He came suddenly, as Sister Alicia stroked over his horns. His cock wasn't even touched. His cum streaked across the front of her habit.

“I am so sorry I ruined your clothes Sister Alicia.” He said, petting her cheek and giving her a lot of little kisses.

She shook her head, unwilling to trust her voice at the moment. She didn't care. She had other habits. “I, I know h-how y-you can m-make it up to m-me.” She whispered, kissing the ghoul's chin.

“How?” Special asked.

“T-take me d-down to y-you room and f-fuck me.” She said, using her discarded underwear to wipe his cum from the front of her habit. She didn't say anything but she was fascinated by it's deep grey color.

“Yes. Okay. I can do that.” He said, tucking himself back into his pants. “I can definitely do that.” He smiled.


	3. Are You Still Taking Requests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this 3 chapter spin off. Mostly smut. A little fluff. Lots of happy. And tattoo talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> I SO want to keep going with this but I have a ton of epic stuff to work on. What's This? A Ghost Story is rapidly coming to an end. Then I'm working on the sequel to that. So for now, I might have to hold off on spin off works.
> 
> You can read more about Special in my other fic and mentions of Sister Alicia Oglesby too.
> 
> *There's a pretty smexy scene in the sequel to WT?AGS that involves these two AND two others.

The walk from the secluded hallway down to Special Ghoul's dormitory was one filled with ridiculous amounts of laughter. The pair hurried through the church corridors, Sister Alicia had climbed up onto Special's back, letting herself be carried piggyback, down to the sub level wing that was home to the ghouls. They earned their fair share of strange looks but neither cared, still flying high on the adrenaline rush they had from making each other cum just minutes before. It was a task like a balancing act when Special had to key open his door, dropping the key to the ground in his scramble to get it in the keyhole. He bent down to pick it up, Alicia sliding up his back, nearly falling off. She clung tightly to his shoulders and kept herself on, giggling into his ear.

Once the ghoul opened the door he carried her inside and dropped her onto the small bed with a bounce. He pulled off his mask, chucking it into the corner of the room with a loud clang. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his bed and couldn't help but laugh along with her. They were breathless and giddy. He knelt down on the edge of the mattress and leaned in to kiss her. She tucked her legs up under herself and pushed up to be closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his face against hers as they kissed hot and heavy.

Special ran his hands up her back, raking his fingers through her tangled hair until he had a firm grip on her veil. He pulled it off and tossed it away, the small article landing not far from his mask. He sat back on his haunches, breathing hard as he stared at her. A smile crossed his face and desire burned in his bright green eyes. He licked his lips and reached out to gently cup her chin. “May I undress you, pretty Sister Alicia?” He said, voice just too loud to be a whisper.

The sister nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. Her face was flushed, but not from embarrassment. She straightened her legs out to the side, flicking off her high heeled shoes and they thunked to the floor. She shifted around, getting up on her knees, waiting patiently for Special to pull off her habit. The ghoul smiled at her, reaching down for the hem of the garment, taking his time in lifting it over her head. Once it was off, he dropped it somewhere behind him and took his time looking over the sight before him.

Alicia was left in a pair of black thigh high stockings and a lacy royal blue bra, that pushed up but not padded her less than average sized breasts. She had on no underpants, having abandoned them on the bench upstairs. Around her neck was a delicate silver chain and simple grucifix pendant. The piece of jewelry hung just above her cleavage, catching the light in the room. The shininess of it was pleasing to the ghoul and he couldn't help but stare at it before letting his eyes continue their study of her body.

Her skin was pale, covered with large and elaborate tattoos. The ink was mostly black, only accented with the random burst of color. Twisting vines and lattice pieces covered both of her arms, shoulder to just below the elbow. Across her chest was a raven, wings spread wide, a blood red eye set within extremely detailed feathers. Underneath the line of her bra, covering the space between her rib cage and down over her slightly chubby middle was a design depicting their Dark Lord, Lucifer. Her ample, curvy hips were mostly empty; a small purple bat with black and red wings was inked into the left side. Her thick, soft but muscular, thighs each displayed a bouquet of wilting roses. He could just make out the lines through the sheer material of her stockings.

“These are very beautiful, Sister Alicia.” Special said, trailing his eyes back up to hers. “You are so very beautiful.”

She smiled at him, nervously tucking a strand of her hair behind an ear. As nervous a woman as she was, Alicia tended to find a calm ease in the bedroom. It was simply the feelings towards the ghoul that made her nervous. She never before felt such an immediate attraction to anyone, but Special had her charmed from the moment she met him. It had been less than a full day that they had been introduced, she wouldn't call it love. It wasn't love, but it was a Hell of a lot more than simple lust.

“D-do y-you like t-tattoos th-then?” She whispered.

“I like yours.” Special replied. He had nothing against tattoos, he thought many were very well done. He'd never considered them a point of attraction, until he saw them against her skin. “May I touch them?”

Again, she nodded. She held her breath as he reached out, trailing his hands down her arms, fingers tracing the twists and turns of the vines. She exhaled as he traced back up. Her body shivered when he placed gentle touches to the ink on her chest. Sister Alicia bit her lip when his fingers moved away from the ink, following the edge of her bra, over the small swell of each breast. She reached towards the center, unclasping the front closure and removing the bra fairly quickly. Special's eyes went wide, staring at the shapely breasts. They were well defined, rounded even as they were smallish in size. Her pale pink nipples were hard with arousal. He lifted his eyes, looking into hers. He licked over his lips, biting into the bottom one. His gaze was as if he had silently asked for permission and she gently nodded. Special reached out and cupped her left breast in his hand. He brushed her nipple with his thumb and she responded with a sharp inhale. She held the breath as he leaned down, taking the rosy peak between his teeth, careful not to bite too hard. She exhaled, moaning as he flicked his wet tongue over the nipple. She gripped his shoulder tightly as he started to suck.

“Oh Sp-special.” Sister Alicia groaned, arching her neck.

Her nipples were sensitive, specifically the left, which he was pleasuring so perfectly with a skilled tongue. She whimpered when his hand pressed against her right breast, squeezing it gently, claws gently digging into the soft, fleshy mound of skin. He alternated the pressure he applied with his hand, the closest thing she could compare it too was a cat kneading. It made her shiver with delight. The ghoul pulled off her left breast and moved his attention to the right. He licked around the nipple a few times before flicking it with his thumb. His other hand settled on the left, kneading it as he had done to the right. He put his mouth around her and nipped a bit too hard, making the sister gasp out. He mumbled an apology, before sucking at her nipple and moaning softly. He spent a little more time, teasing her with licks, nips and gentle sucks. Special was a pretty big fan of tits, and he thought hers were pretty much perfect.

“I think it is safe to say that you enjoyed that Sister Alicia.” Special said, sitting back. She nodded her head. “Which is a good thing. I like doing that.” He smiled at her.

“T-take y-your clothes off Sp-special.” She said, sitting herself back and lounging against his pillow and bunched up blanket. She lifted her legs, one at a time, and rolled her stocking down each. She pulled them off when she got to her feet, revealing perfectly polished toes in a metallic green color.

The ghoul backed up and climbed off the bed. He slipped out of his boots and bent over to pull off his socks. He tucked them into the boots and kicked everything under the bed. He made a habit of storing his socks in his shoes, tired of losing the odd one on laundry day. Next, he worked open the buttons on his shirt and slid it off. He smiled at the look in Sister Alicia's eyes as she looked him over. She very much liked what she was seeing. His gray skin was smooth, marked with little flecks of darker, shinier bits that reminded her of freckles or birthmarks. His build was slim and his muscles were defined but very lean. The grey color darkened around his small nipples. He gave his body a stretch, arms up to the ceiling. She could hear the joints in his body crackle as they popped.

“Y-your s-so f-fu-fucking h-handsome Special.” She said, eyes trailing up and down his body. They stopped at his hands, busy working open his fly for the second time that evening. She already knew what waited for her beneath the clothes but she shivered in delight, excited for the chance to have him inside her.

“I am, average.” Special said with a tilt of his head. He worked his pants and boxers over his hips, lifting his tail and flicking the end.

“N-no. Y-you are m-more th-than th-that.” Sister Alicia whispered, smiling at him. He smiled back and once his legs were free he crawled back into the bed.

“May I go down on you?” He asked, looking at her. “You know, the more I do I might even learn to like the taste more than coffee.” He teased.

The sister laughed and nodded her head rapidly. “I, I um, d-don't w-want my t-taste to re-replace y-your p-precious coffee Sp-special, but p-please.” Her voice was breathy and she was smiling at him. “Y-you kn-know I c-cannot say n-no to th-the ch-chance to f-feel th-that, um, th-that tongue of y-yours.” Her eyes closed and she imagined the hot, wet slide of that black tongue gliding through her folds. She moaned deeply.

“If you cannot say no, then I cannot delay.” Special whispered. He looked up at her face, waiting for her to open her eyes. He smiled when she did, setting his hands against her thighs. “Spread your legs for me, pretty.”

Sister Alicia spread her legs, keeping herself propped up on her arms. She chewed at her lip, watching as the ghoul got comfortable, laying on his belly. She took a deep breath, feeling his hands slide under her legs, fingertips digging into the meat of her thigh backs. She laughed, a bit nervously, as he lifted her hips. She watched as Special took a moment to gaze at her sex, having only felt it with his fingers prior to that moment.

“My dear Satan, Sister Alicia.” Special whispered, nuzzling at the inside of her right thigh. “You look and you smell delicious.” He pressed a kiss to the soft skin where her leg joined with her torso. He gave a little lick, humming as he enjoyed the slight salt of her sweat. He kissed down her leg, crease to the slight bend of her knee. His actions drew little whimpers from her, that only got louder as he turned his head and kissed back up the opposite leg. He flicked his eyes up, smiling as he found her looking down at him. He kept his eyes on hers and lowered his head just enough to press a kiss to her mound. She gave her hips a very subtle roll, urging him to get on with it. “I think now is the time where I find out just how delicious you really are.” He murmured, breaking eye contact and running his tongue down her slit and back up. He just grazed the surface, not letting himself dip into the folds.

“N'yes.” Sister Alicia groaned. It was just a tease, a little hint of what was to come but it was enough to set a chain reaction through her nerves. She shivered, feeling a little puff of air pass through the ghoul's nose before he did it again. “O-oh f-fu-fuck.” She whispered. He had added a little more pressure, sliding that hot tongue between her outer lips. She was grateful that Special seemed to know what he was doing. She'd held a slight worry that he might be too enthusiastic too quickly, as he had been when they kissed. He was nothing but gentle and attentive. He did only what made her squirm and whimper. He didn't repeat anything that caused no reaction.

Special flicked his tongue over her clit slowly, he circled the bud twice before returning to his gentle laps and swirls through the folds. He sped up his pace just a little and Sister Alicia put her hand on the top of his head. She sifted her fingers through his short hair, pulling it gently before pressing his face against her. He moaned and she gasped a quiet yes. Her other hand came down and she set both at the sides of his head. She lazily stroked her thumbs up and down his horns. Special mewled loudly into her sex, his tail starting to sway in reaction to what she was doing. He gripped her thighs more tightly, claws slipping out and digging into her skin.

The sister was moaning loudly at the assault of his hot tongue and hungry lips around her clit. His actions filled the small room with wet slurping sounds and it only drove home her desire to succumb to her orgasm. It was building, tight and coiled in her lower abdomen. Her legs were shaking. She let go of his head and fisted her hands into the sheets at her side. She felt the ghoul release the hold on one leg, managing to keep her up and against his face with one arm. He was much stronger than he looked. She gasped, pleased, when he slid a finger into her. His claws had retracted, much to her relief. He curled that finger and teased close to her g-spot, slightly pulling his mouth away from her.

“Did you want to cum yet?” He whispered, rubbing inside her as he slipped a second finger in.

“Y-y-yes!” Sister Alicia cried.

Special closed the space between his mouth and her sex once more. He licked and sucked and hummed, all while pressing his two fingers against her g-spot, rubbing hard circles around it. He didn't stop as she came, again and again. He stopped after her third orgasm. He lowered her shaking body to the bed, sitting back. He was breathing heavily, face covered in her wetness. He watched her shiver and gasp as her body settled. It took a little time, a triple orgasm was intense, but the ghoul was patient.

“Uh, un-unholy f-uck Special.” The sister said, still taking very deep breaths. She was smiling, big and stupid. It felt amazing and she filed it away in her mind as one of the best experiences in her life. When she was able to, she pushed herself up and pulled the ghoul to her for a round of kisses. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She'd only once before kissed someone after they went down on her. She felt she tasted better on Special's lips.

“When you are ready Sister Alicia, I would still very much like the opportunity to fuck you.” Special said, breaking the kiss and looking at her with big, lust blown eyes.

“I w-would l-like th-that too Special.” She whispered, kissing him a few more times. She looked down and saw how hard he was and how much his tip was leaking.

“D-does d-doing th-that for me r-really tu-turn y-you on so m-much?” She asked. She'd never had a partner that found real enjoyment in going down on her. She also never had a partner capable of getting her to cum quite so quickly either.

Special nodded and looked away shyly. He only looked back when she felt her palm against his cheek. He looked at her, and a rarity for him, he didn't know what to say.

“Wh-what is wr-wrong?” She whispered.

“Nothing.” He said. “I'm just… I'm really glad that you're here right now.” He smiled at her.

“I, I'm glad I'm h-here to.” She said, kissing his forehead. “R-really g-glad I'm here.” She kissed his lips once.

“Do you have a preference on positions?” He asked, random onset of shyness gone as quickly as it set in.

Sister Alicia giggled and shook her head no. “I, I do n-not.” She put her hand down on his thigh, petting over the smooth, warm skin. “Um, d-do y-ou?”

“I like anything.” He answered with a shrug.

“Y-yeah, b-but do y-you have a p-preference?” She asked.

“From behind.” Special answered. “I like to pull on hair too.”

“Y-you c-can p-pull my, my h-hair.” Sister Alicia said. She took her hand off Special's leg and turned around. “And th-this p-position is g-good. I, I like it.” She looked over her shoulder at him.

Special was staring at her back. Just like the front of her body, her back was covered with a large tattoo. He reached out, brushing her hair aside to get a better look. The design was two large demon wings. The details were so well done, between the shading and use of color they looked so realistic. He ran his fingers over one, just to make sure. He felt soft skin beneath his fingers, not the cold leathery feel that demon wings tended to have.

“This is gorgeous.” He whispered. “How long did it take?”

“F-forty t-two hours, s-spread out over th-three m-months.” She replied. “It's m-my f-f-favorite one.”

“I can see why.” The ghoul said. He pulled his hand away. “I have to go get the condoms. I will be right back.”

“I, I'll be h-here wh-when y-you get back.” She said with a grin.

Special was quick, returning with a small box of condoms in his hand. He climbed into bed and moved up close to the sister. He dropped the box to the side and put his arms around her. She leaned into him and turned her head to the side, kissing him. He put his hands on her hips and pushed them down, stroking over her thighs.

“D-do y-you want t-to start?” Sister Alicia whispered, gently biting down his neck.

“Yes.” Special sighed and released her from his arms. He watched her get up on her hands and knees, admiring her plump behind. He reached for the box, took out and quickly opened the little foil pack. He slipped the condom onto his cock, stroking himself a few times. He moaned quietly. He positioned himself behind Sister Alicia, touching over her skin, petting up and down her spine a few times. “Are you ready for me pretty?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” She hummed, relaxed. She bit her lip when she felt him take hold of her hip in one hand. She moaned when his cock pressed against her sex. “Oh y-yeah.” She whined, as Special rubbed his tip over her slit a couple of times. Her eyes fluttered when he finally pushed inside her.

Special groaned, feeling as her slick heat enveloped his erection. He could go deep from this position and worked himself in until he felt her ass press flushed to his lower abdomen. The sister shuddered, never before being filled so deeply. She closed her eyes, gently rocking her hips back into him. The ghoul held her hips, pushing and pulling her against him a few times, until he was sure she was comfortable with his size. He squeezed her tight, stilling her body before starting a slow pace thrust of his hips, in and out, time and time again. He kept that pace until she started to moan louder and ask for more. He pulled out half way and snapped his hips forward. She gasped out a yes and he did it again. Soon, they were moving together, finding a rhythm that suited both of their needs. Special would quietly grunt and Sister Alicia would whimper and whine.

The tempo increased. Special let go of one hip and scratched his nails carefully up her back. He took a fistful of her hair and gave a firm tug. When she moaned out, he pulled a little tighter. “Is this alright for you Sister Alicia?” He asked, voice husky. She replied with a drawn out yes and full body shudder. He shifted back, keeping his hips moving inside her, using his grip on her hip to lift her into his lap. Her body was compliant, easily bending to his change of position. She leaned her back against his chest, grinding herself down to match his heavy thrusting. She turned her head, breaking the hold he had in her hair, reaching up and back to push his lips to hers. They kissed, awkward but it worked. Eventually, they were just panting loudly, lips barely brushing in the occasional kiss.

“T-touch my c-cl-clit.” She whispered, reaching for his hand and dragging it down the front of her body. She cried out at the feel of his fingers, working her as he continued to buck up into her. She felt his face, pushed to the back of her neck. He nuzzled against her, putting pressure against one of his horns.

Special started to mewl loudly. The rocking of his hips faltered, his thrusts erratic. His tail flicked forwards, wrapping itself partially around the sister's thigh. He worked her clit with the same intensity as he nudged the back of her head with his horns. “I'm, I'm going to cum.” He growled and bit down hard where her neck met her shoulder. Sister Alicia cried out, sent into full body spasms, blindsided by another orgasm. Her clenching walls triggered the ghoul's climax and he slumped forward. His weight pushed the sister to the mattress and he collapsed on top of her, purring loudly in her ear.

Sister Alicia came around, absolutely enamored with the sounds the ghoul was making. She wiggled around until he pushed himself up enough to slide out and roll onto his back. She curled up to him, resting her head against his chest, listening to the sound that resonated from within it. When it stopped, she lifted her head and looked down at Special. She smiled, satisfied. She leaned over and kissed his lips, slowly.

“W-wow.” She whispered with a laugh. “Y-you are s-so in-incredible Special.” She kissed him once more.

“Thank you.” The ghoul replied, grinning. He slipped of the condom and tied it up before he flung it towards his wastebasket. He looked at her, face flushed and sweaty. She was still beautiful to him. She looked back at him, pushing the hair that was falling into her eyes. Again, he looked away from her. He was overcome with a shy sadness. “I guess that you can leave now, if you want.” He whispered.

“Y-you want m-me to l-leave?” She asked, very confused by his statement. She sat up, looking at him with wide eyes. She almost started crying.

“No. No I want you to stay pretty Sister Alicia.” Special said, turning to look at her. “It's just that usually when I ask people to stay they thank me and go. I will understand if that is what you want to do.”

“Oh, Sp-special. N-no. I, um, I want to st-stay.” She whispered, touching his face. “I, um, I l-like t-to cu-cuddle.” She smiled at him. “D-do y-you like to cuddle?”

“Yes. Yes I really like to cuddle.” Special answered excitedly. “Will you stay all night?”

“O-only if, um, if I may u-use y-your sh-shower at s-some p-point.” She said, grinning.

“Yes, of course you may. Though I have to warn you, my bathroom is a mess.” He said.

“I, um, I don't m-mind.” She said. “W-we can c-cuddle n-now for a b-bit, if y-you w-want.” She whispered.

“Yes.” He said, holding his arms open. He closed them around her once she laid back down. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I like you a lot Sister Alicia.”

“I, um. I like y-you t-too Special Ghoul.” She said, kissing his chest. She nuzzled under his chin and sighed contentedly. “C-can y-you c-control that n-noise y-you made be-before, th-the purr?”

Special laughed quietly and squeezed her tight. “Why? Did you like it?” He asked, gently tapping his fingers against her hip.

“Y-yes.” She said. A big smile crossed her face when he started doing it again. She closed her eyes, happy to lay there in his arms as she was.

Special was happy as well. He rather liked the distraction from his daily life as of late. He also really liked the woman laying in his arms. He held her close, purring away until he just about fell asleep.

“Sp-special?” Sister Alicia whispered, petting over his chest. The ghoul stopped purring and hummed in response. “Um, are y-you still t-taking requ-quests?”

Special laughed at her question. “Why? Did you want another kiss?” He whispered.

“Um, I w-want to be y-your g-girlfriend.” She said, looking up at him.

“Only if I can be your boyfriend.” He replied, looking down at her.

She smiled at him and nodded. “I, um, I'll t-take th-the kiss t-too.”


End file.
